This invention relates to a method and apparatus for melting metals and, more particularly, for melting eutectic metals which metals may be used to seal the annulus between the production and surface casing in oil and gas wells.
The leakage of shallow gas through the casing cement used in well completion is often a problem in oil and gas wells. Such leakage is generally caused by inherent high pressures in oil and gas wells and can create environmental problems and compromise well safety. This leakage most often occurs because of cracks or other imperfections that occur in the cement that is injected into the well during well completion procedures between the surface and production casings.
Techniques for preventing shallow gas leakage are disclosed in Rusch, David W. et al, xe2x80x9cUse of Pressure Activated Sealants to Cure Sources of Casing Pressurexe2x80x9d, SPE (Society of Petroleum Engineers) Paper 55996. These techniques use the application of an epoxy sealing technique. One disadvantage in using the technique taught by Rusch et al is that high pressure differentials across the source of leakage are required.
There is disclosed and illustrated a method and apparatus for subterranean thermal conditioning of petroleum in oil wells in Canadian patent application 2,208,197 (Isted) which application was laid open in Canada on or about Dec. 18, 1998. This document teaches the use of an electrical induction technique to provide heat to oil, particularly high viscosity heavy oil and oil containing high proportions of wax. Electrical induction is thought to be a much preferred method to supply heat to oil within a well because of the combustibility of the hydrocarbon products. Further, the benefits of this technique over the previous steam application technique include the fact that the steam used may cause damage to the permeability of the reservoir. This change may adversely affect oil production.
The use of electrical induction by Isted which is disclosed in the above-identified ""197 application, however, is not contemplated to be also useful for sealing an annular space between surface and production casing.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for melting metal in an annulus between the surface and production casing of an oil or gas well, said method comprising positioning metal at a predetermined location in said annulus, applying heat to said metal by electrical induction, melting said metal by said application of electrical induction heat and terminating said application of heat following said melting of said metal thereby to allow said metal to solidify within said annulus.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided apparatus for melting metal in an annulus between the production and surface casing of an oil or gas well, said apparatus comprising an opening to position said metal at a predetermined location within said annulus, an electrical induction apparatus to apply heat to said metal at said predetermined location and to melt said metal within said annulus and a switch to initiate and terminate said application of said heat by said electrical induction apparatus.